


Another Introduction

by a_salty_alto



Series: YusuHaru Week 2k19 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_salty_alto/pseuds/a_salty_alto
Summary: Kosei was a prestigious institution, no doubt about that. It was full of students whose parents' political ties Haru's father coveted, so it only made sense to have his daughter attend.





	Another Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> My second fill for YusuHaru Week!  
> Day 2: Post-Game/ Canon Divergence

Kosei was a prestigious institution, no doubt about that. It was full of students whose parents' political ties Haru's father coveted, so it only made sense to have his daughter attend.

  
Not that Haru was particularly interested in anyone her father suggested she get to know. She spent most of her time on the school roof gardening or in the dance room practicing her ballet. The only people at Kosei she'd had a pleasent conversation with had been Hifumi Togo and the pupil of the famous painter Madarame. 

  
The fact that Haru doesn't even know his name says a lot.

  
There were rumors and gossip about him, but then again, Haru didn't think there was a student who wasn't discussed in hushed tones behind their backs. There were certainly claims that Haru had only gotten a spot in the Dance program because of her father's money, claims she couldn't really disprove. It was definitely something he'd do.

  
Haru hadn't shared more than a few conversations with him, but she could respect the passion he clearly had for his art. 

  
One day, Haru sees him in the art room working on a piece furiously.

  
"That's really good." She says after watching him for a minute. It's a piece that captures the rage and frustration felt by someone longing to rebel but tinged with the melancholy of not wanting to have to.

  
It's something Haru can relate to.

  
"Senpai, I didn't hear you come in." The boy says.

  
"I'm sorry, you left the door open." Haru can't help but stare at the painting. "Say, would I be able to get you to make me a piece? I'd pay you of course-" Haru trails off, transfixed by the piece.   
  


"If you don't mind, I'd like to get back to work..." the boy says quietly.   
  


"Oh! Of course." Haru says, straightening. "I'm sorry to intrude."    
  


Haru turns to leave, but pauses at the doorway. "I never got your name." She asks.   
  


"Yusuke Kitagawa."   
  


"Nice to meet you. I'm Haru Okumura."   
  


"Okumura-san." Yusuke calls when she's almost out the door.    
  


Haru turns back to him. "Yes?"   
  


"Would you be willing to model for me?" He asks.    
  


Haru's taken aback by the request before nodding. "Sure. Why not. I'll see you later Kitagawa!"


End file.
